


the way i loved you

by dustblossom



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustblossom/pseuds/dustblossom
Summary: It was the anniversary of his mother's death, and Leo was alone.
Relationships: Calypso/Piper McLean (side), Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	the way i loved you

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from Flurie's Hurts Like Hell. I hope you enjoy this!

It was the anniversary of his mother's death, and Leo was alone. The minute that his STEM class was over, he'd made a beeline for his dorm. 

Piper wasn't home; she was out on a date with some girl called Calypso who was in her art class. Jason had an internship that ran late, so he wasn't there either. 

That had meant that no-one was there to see Leo slink into his room. 

He held back sobs, pulling open a dresser drawer. His mother gazed up at him, happy and alive. She was radiant even in the black and white photo.

And she was gone. She had left him. Leo sunk down to the floor, shoulders shaking. 

His phone buzzed, but he didn't bother to look at it. It was probably Piper, who'd been texting him and sounded increasingly frantic. He knew he should text her back, assuage her worries. 

Leo Valdez was always fine, after all. Always ready with a quip or joke, always happy. But Leo didn't have the energy, and he felt nowhere close to fine.

The front door swung open. Tiredly, he glanced up as his door cracked open and Jason poked his head in. "Hey." Jason crossed the floor, plopping down next to him. 

"You okay? Piper texted me. She said you seemed sad." Jason's ridiculously dorky glasses slid down his nose a little, and Leo had to look away. (Okay, maybe they were kind of cute. Sue him.)

"I'm fine, man. Tell Piper to worry about her future girlfriend instead." The words sounded flat and dull. He couldn't quite meet Jason's eyes.

Jason sighed, then nudged Leo with his shoulder. "Leo...Piper and I are always going to be here for you, you know? We're not going anywhere." 

Leo glanced up into Jason's unnaturally blue eyes, feeling his heart twist. "I know." 

Jason nodded, but sadness lingered in his eyes. "Good. Come on, we're going to make hot chocolate; my sister always says that it's the best cure for feeling down." He stood, holding out his hand to Leo.

Leo took it. And despite everything, he felt his heart lighten somewhat. His ghosts could wait till the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
